


Nicole's Daydream

by imanerdybutch



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Daydreaming, F/F, Horny Nicole, Lesbian Sex, Sex in Shorty's, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanerdybutch/pseuds/imanerdybutch
Summary: Set right after Wayhaught's first kiss, Nicole finds herself daydreaming about a certain Earp.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole sits at her desk in the sheriff’s office daydreaming about something very special that happened the day before. The day Waverly Earp rushed past her and into Sheriff Nedley’s office, pulled all of the blinds closed, pushed the door shut then grabbed her and kissed her hard. The day she kissed her back and felt Waverly’s soft warm body under hers as they pressed into each other on the couch in her boss’s office. The day their lips finally met and the kiss was hot and heavy and sweet and sensual all at once and she never wanted it to end. The day Waverly Earp decided she was done living her life to please everyone else and the day she was ready to accept and acknowledge her attraction to Officer Nicole Haught.

Nicole had been thinking about wanting to kiss Waverly since the day she walked into Shorty’s and introduced herself weeks ago. Their first meeting was a little awkward but flirty and Nicole detected a mutual interest, or at least she thought she did. Even though Waverly said she was in a relationship with a boy-man, that didn’t stop Nicole from leaving her business card, phone number and all. Maybe they could at least be friends. But Nicole hoped for so much more than that so she stayed on Waverly’s radar and they became friendly, well friendlier, until yesterday that is.

They haven’t seen each other since and haven’t really talked about what’s happening or where this is even going or if there is even a ‘this’ to talk about.

Right now, Waverly is across the hall working with her sister and Agent Dolls on something for Black Badge. It’s hard to concentrate knowing she’s just meters away. So close but not close at all.

If there is a ‘this’ to talk about, Nicole knows what she would do next. She would ask Waverly out on a date. Take her to a nice restaurant, not some grubby dive, where they could talk and laugh and get to know each other. They would sit close, maybe hold hands. Nicole would look into soft eyes and hang on every word coming from sweet lips and melt from gentle heartwarming laughter. She would think about holding Waverly and kissing her again. She would take her time, let Waverly know what it felt like to be properly held and touched by a woman, in case she had any doubts.

The door to the BBD office opens then closes quickly and Nicole sees the blur of long brown hair flash thru the hall. Waverly must be on her way to the restroom.

Nicole fantasizes about waiting an appropriate amount of time then coincidentally running into Waverly in there. They would probably exchange tentative glances before Nicole would say something sweet to make Waverly smile. It’s hard to resist that intoxicating smile that curls her eyes into half-moons and tugs at Nicole in all the right places.

She would feel compelled to want to kiss Waverly right there in the public restroom of the Purgatory Sheriff’s Building. She would want to give in to persistent desires and hope that Waverly would want to do the same.

And when Waverly would acknowledge the heat between them, they would embrace and Nicole would lean down and kiss her softly. She would feel her own heart start to race as the excitement of what this might turn into washed over her.

She would feel goosebumps as Waverly’s hands moved up her arms and into her hair when she pulled Waverly closer. Their lips would part and tongues would explore, gasping for air in between urgent kisses. Nicole’s hands would be on Waverly’s hips, Waverly’s hands grabbing for Nicole’s hair.

Nicole would pull them both into a stall and close the door behind them. She’d push Waverly to the stall door and press against her soft curves before kissing her again. She would hear Waverly’s breath quicken in her ear as she pulled her lips away and ran her tongue down Waverly’s neck stopping to kiss Waverly’s pulse point.

She would move tentative hands up Waverly’s sides and stop to ask “is this okay” before cupping soft breasts in her hands and kissing her hard. She would feel Waverly’s nipples harden against her palms thru the thin fabric of her shirt. Nicole would pull the shirt up exposing two beautifully perfect erect buds.

Her mouth would water and Waverly would take in a sharp breath when Nicole pressed her tongue against the right nipple and then sucked it into her mouth, rolling it between her teeth as her fingers gently pulled at the left nipple. Waverly would bite at her lower lip and grab a handful of the back of Nicole’s hair encouraging her to keep her mouth there longer.

Then Nicole would kiss her way back up and find Waverly’s open mouth again while Waverly pulled at the buttons of Nicole’s sheriff uniform, popping the shirt open and then devouring Nicole’s neck in the process.

Waverly would tell Nicole how wet she’s made her. Nicole's eyes would narrow and her knees would go weak as she uttered “fuck” thru clenched teeth.

Waverly would say “yes” and guide Nicole’s right hand to the waistband of her own yoga pants.

Nicole would smile a devilish dimpled smile and push her hand down inside. Her fingers would dip into the pool that formed between Waverly’s waiting lips all the while her tongue would be probing Waverly’s mouth.

Then Nicole’s fingers would part Waverly and slide wetness across her engorged clit, soliciting a moan from Waverly.

Nicole would tease slow circles with her fingers until Waverly begged, emitting incoherent sounds between “please” and “inside”.

Nicole would kiss her again and oblige the request, slowing sliding one finger inside.

Waverly would reach both hands over her head and grab the top of the stall door for leverage as she inhaled deeply and pushed her hips down into Nicole’s hand before whispering “more”.

Nicole would wrap her left arm around Waverly’s waist and slide a second finger inside, sliding in an out as Waverly rolled her hips in unison with the movement. Then Nicole would press her right leg between Waverly’s legs for leverage. Waverly would ride her fingers. Nicole would growl “fuck yes baby” against Waverly’s neck. All the while the day to day business of the Sheriff’s office would be going on right outside the door.

Waverly would work her hips and Nicole would feel her fingers get pulled deeper inside as Waverly reached orgasm. She would have to stifle her cries of ecstasy when she felt sweet release.

Nicole would smile smugly at the flood of wetness all over her fingers.

Waverly would mumble “oh my god baby” in Nicole’s ear when she finally regained the use of her brain.

Nicole would hold her and kiss her softly while she waited for Waverly’s breathing to even out.

The sound of voices passing thru the hall abruptly breaks Nicole from her erotic reverie. She can feel the flush of heat rise to her cheeks and she hopes no one else notices. Then she looks up to see Waverly leaning against a table across the room from her.

They steal a quick glance at each other before returning eyes to their respective work but not before a smile spreads across Waverly’s sweet lips.

Nicole can feel her heart catch in her throat and she’s not sure if it’s from her vivid erotic daydream or because she’s this much closer to Waverly now. 

She scans the room, they appear to be alone, now’s her chance to be even closer. She makes her move.

Standing, she purposefully strides to the table, grabs a file folder and without stopping, snags Waverly by the hand and pulls her into Nedley’s empty office. They stop and stand close to each other in the doorway. Both grinning, Nicole leans in for a kiss when they suddenly get interrupted by Wynonna.

They attempt an explanation when she asks why they are in Nedley’s office, but aren’t pressed when Wynonna continues on talking about whatever she came there to tell them.

It turns into a conversation between the sisters and Nicole goes back to her desk. So close to getting a kiss, but not close enough.

The moment is passed when Waverly follows Wynonna back into their office across the hall.

Thoughts of their imagined encounter still very much linger on Nicole’s mind. She smiles to herself and tries to resume working. Daydream indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is hot. I'm sorry.

Nicole practically ran from the barn pulling her purple sweater on over her head as she passed Willa, the oldest Earp sister. She and Waverly were locked in a passionate kiss moments before Willa walked in on them. And since no one really knew about them yet, it quickly got awkward.

Nicole jumped into her cruiser and is headed back into town but she can’t stop thinking about that kiss. It was sweet and sexy and Nicole thought they were finally going to get to be intimate with each other. Not like that’s all she’d been thinking about since their last kiss at the Sheriff’s office or her detailed daydream about them having sex in the public bathroom.

Things had been a little crazy at the homestead what with Willa coming back from the dead, or at least they thought she was dead. Then there was the attack on the farm house. Agent Dolls was there but Waverly was still injured. It was just a scratch but everyone was worried about her. Nicole made the trip out to the farmhouse to check on Waverly and to tend to her wound. According to Willa, Nicole wasn’t needed for any of it, but she really wanted to be close to Waverly.

Then Willa was rude so to avoid any drama, Waverly told Nicole to “pop out” and Nicole left the sisters alone. Waverly caught up with her in the barn shortly after that and they were finally alone.

Waverly was saying she was exhausted and Nicole went to sit next to her on the rickety bed right there in the barn. She wanted to soothe her girlfriend, help her to feel safe and supported. But being that close to Waverly, she just couldn’t resist touching her.

Nicole remembers placing a soft kiss on Waverly’s neck right behind her ear and before she knew it, Waverly’s hands were on her face and their lips were coming together in a gentle kiss. She remembers how sweet Waverly tasted and how good her hands felt on Nicole’s face, pulling her closer like she needed all of her in that moment. But not just needed, like she wanted her in that moment.

Their kisses urgent and hungry before Nicole pulled her own sweater off and then pulled Waverly’s shirt off too and their lips found each other again. It only lasted a few seconds but even now, Nicole can still taste Waverly on her lips and she can still feel those soft hands cupping her face and a warmth spreading low in her core.

Nicole snaps out of her fog and realizes she’s driven down the long path that leads away from the homestead and is about to turn onto the main road but she barely remembers getting into her cruiser to begin with. Luckily there isn’t much traffic on these back roads and her mind starts to wander right back to Waverly and how good it felt to be holding her and kissing her. They haven’t been able to spend much time together but so far it’s been amazing and she can’t wait to see Waverly again.

Then she thinks about the first time they met in Shorty’s. When Waverly pulled her beer soaked shirt over her head and got it stuck in her hair. What if when Nicole came around the bar to help her, instead of Waverly blurting out that she was in a relationship, their eyes met and Nicole leaned down to kiss her. And what if Waverly kissed her back and there was passion and hunger just like the kisses on the couch or just now in the barn.

What if Waverly pulled at the back of Nicole’s neck, forcing their mouths together, pulling their bodies close and Nicole answered with her hands on Waverly’s hips while the kiss deepened.

What if Nicole reached down and pulled Waverly up, her legs wrapping around Nicole’s waist, their lips still hungrily locked and completely consumed with each other right there in the bar in the middle of the day.

What if Nicole put her strong hands on Waverly’s ass and pushed her tongue between parted lips and Waverly sucked it into her own mouth before pressing back.

What if Nicole sat Waverly down on the bar top and positioned herself between Waverly’s legs as Waverly laced her fingers in the back of Nicole’s hair, setting off waves of goosebumps running down Nicole’s spine, urging intense arousal.

What if Waverly pulled at the buttons of Nicole’s uniform shirt so she could gain access to Nicole’s neck before kissing and sucking at her pulse point then whispering “Officer Haught I need you” in Nicole’s ear.

What if Nicole pulled Waverly to the edge of the bar and unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them off in one smooth motion before returning to Waverly and pressing her thumb against the wet spot in Waverly’s panties while gazing longingly into her eyes.

What if Waverly moaned and rocked her hips into the pressure then bent down and said “please Nicole” before Nicole smiled, eyes heavy with desire, breath shallow with need.

What if Nicole pulled the panties down over Waverly’s ass and slid them slowly down her legs dropping them to the floor in haste before returning to kiss Waverly deep and hard, forcing them to both gasp for air.

What if Waverly pulled back and spread her legs wider so Nicole could see how wet she’d made her, how much she needed her, how much she wanted Nicole to take her right now.

What if Nicole dipped down and guided Waverly’s bent legs to rest on her shoulders before pressing her tongue into Waverly’s dripping folds, tasting Waverly right there on the bar top in the middle of the day.

What if Waverly watched Nicole slide the tip of her tongue across Waverly’s clit as she bit at her own lip and rolled her hips back, exposing even more of her sex for Nicole to devour as she laid back and propped herself up on her elbows.

What if Nicole sucked on Waverly’s swollen clit and lapped at her wetness until Waverly couldn’t stand it anymore and urgently pleaded thru parched lips “oh god baby, please fuck me!”

What if Nicole moaned then ravenously plunged her tongue into Waverly’s waiting slit while Waverly watched Nicole’s head bobbing between her legs, fucking her to orgasm, right there on the bar top in the middle of the day.

What if Waverly’s body shuddered with pleasure until she finally came all over Nicole’s face then collapsed, gasping for breath, whispering “fuck yes”.

Suddenly Nicole realizes she’s sitting in the parked cruiser outside of her apartment. There’s a familiar pressure between her legs and she has no recollection of driving home, at all. She has to take a moment to gather her senses before trying to exit the vehicle and can feel the flush of heat wash over her face and neck before she rushes into the house, locking the door tightly behind her. Daydream indeed.


End file.
